memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Kira and Typhuss spending time alone
After several engagements with Orion pirates Admiral Kira is enjoying a much needed rest at his home when his wife walks over to him holding Bajoran springwine two glasses. There you go honey Kira says as she sits on the couch next to him. Typhuss takes a sip of his springwine. This is what I need, a rest from work says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I sent the kids to Earth to visit your aunt to save her a trip here the Defiant commanded by Captain Ro and don't worry they'll be fine their spending time with Chief O'Brien in engineering probably learning about starship operations and his war stories Kira says as she calms Typhuss down. I thought being a Captain was hard but being a Admiral there's more work to do says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She snickers. John says the same thing it kinda keeps him away from Kelly but she understands he's pretty busy Kira says as she looks at him. I know the feeling, I know how Hoshi gets when I have to go work on a case with Olivia or Dana, she misses me when I have to leave says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She lays on his chest. And I miss you and worry about you when you're on a case with those two Kira says as she lays her head on his chest. Its my job, can I ask you something, why don't you like Dana says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. That's a good question that I don't have Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you about Dana this is our time alone says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Nah, its ok Typhuss Kira says as she looks at him. Its nice to have the whole house to ourselves says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Yeah it is Kira says as she looks at him. My mom and dad never wanted me to join Starfleet says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Why? Kira asked as she looks at Typhuss. They said being in Starfleet was too dangerous, I wasn't going to let anyone stand in the way of my dream not even my mom and dad, my grandfather inspired me to join Starfleet and I entered the Academy, my mom and dad found out they were mad at me says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. How long were they mad at you? Kira asked him. Four years says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Enterprise to Admiral Kira sorry to disturb you sir but we picked a distress call from the USS Apgar their reporting their under attack from Lex Luthor Captain Kadan says over Typhuss's combadge. That guy never takes a break does he Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. No he doesn't says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Why is this my problem, you do know its my day off I just got back from fighting Orion pirates says Typhuss as he talked into his combadge. I advised Admiral Cain on that sir but she wants you to do this seeing how you let him get away when he took control of the Admiral's Replicator nanites Captain Kadan says on his combadge. Typhuss its all right I'll be here when you get back Kira says as she kisses his lips. Typhuss moves away from Kira. Enterprise, beam me up says Typhuss as he talked into his combadge. In an uncharted sector the Enterprise ''is firing phasers at the attacking Orion interceptors as their hitting the ships starboard shields and maneuvering around the flagship. On the bridge smoke is everywhere as crewmen run from console to console as the klaxon sounds on the bridge as Commander Kim is at the tactical console. SHIELDS DOWN 12% DAMAGE TO SECONDARY HULL Captain we've got a breach forming in the Officer's mess repair teams can't get there in time Commander Kim says as he looks at the tactical console and then at Captain Kadan. She looks at Admiral Kira who then heads to the turbolift to go to deck 2. You've got 30 minutes before that breach gets any bigger sir and good luck Captain Kadan says as she looks at Typhuss. He nods and the doors close. On deck 2 the officers are evacuating from the deck as the alarm sounds and the computer speaks. ''Warning hull breach in 23 minutes the computer says in its female voice. Typhuss is helping the officers evacuate the deck and the mess hall as he's wearing an EV suit to see how bad the damage is and he closes the door to prevent the air from being sucked out of the deck, as the window cracks and then breaks Typhuss hangs onto a table and he is pulled off it and is pulled into space as he floats away from the ship he collides with a chair and is knocked out. He wakes up in a strange house and sees that he's on Earth as he sees a shuttle flyby the window, then a woman puts her hand on his shoulder and kisses his shoulder. Morning sweetie Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at Kira shocked to see that she is Human and not Bajoran. She looks at him. Are you all right Typhuss? Kira says as she looks at him. I'm fine, just a little tired says Typhuss as he looks at Kira.